


Respite

by HissHex



Series: PeterMartin Week 2020 [6]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, but we all know how season 4 ends, im sorry guys, very background JonMartin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HissHex/pseuds/HissHex
Summary: Day 6 of PeterMartin week - TemperaturePeter was always so cold and Martin wished he could warm him up.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Peter Lukas
Series: PeterMartin Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007181
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Respite

Martin shivered, taking a moment from his work to rub his arms of the chill. He looked up at the knock on his door. Peter poked his head in, he had gotten better at not just appearing in Martin’s office without warning, coat slung over his arm.  
  
Cracking his neck, Martin saved his work and stepped out of the office.  
  
The walk to their favourite cafe was spent in their usual comfortable silence, occasionally brushing against each other. Martin linked his arm around Peter’s as they waited at a zebra crossing and the older man hid his soft smile in his thick scarf.  
  
They were lead to their usual seat in a dark corner of the cafe where they could eat and talk unheard and unseen by the rest of the cafe’s patrons. Peter had ordered for the both of them and was drinking a glass of wine despite Martin’s amused insistence that it was far too early in the day for that sort of thing. Martin reached out and brushed Peter's hand with his own. Peter's hands were always so very cold and Martin pulled them across the table towards him. He clasped the larger hands between his own and blew on them to try and warm him up. Peter just laughed.  
  
"I just run cold I'm afraid. Nothing to be done about it”  
  
Martin frowned and kept rubbing Peter's hand until the food arrived.  
  
  


The Lonely didn't feel cold, not to Martin, not when the cold was all bottled up inside.  
  
He had loved Peter in a way, and he knew Peter had felt similarly. It was an unspoken thing for the most part, built on the sharing of gifts and time spent together. Their love was irrelevant in the end, none of it had mattered. It didn't stop Peter from trying to manipulate him to win his stupid bet, it didn't stop Martin from betraying him and the promises he had made in retaliation as they stood before the withered body of Jonah Magnus.  
  
He knew Peter would get upset, he knew the other man would likely act rashly. He had hoped for harsh words or complete cold indifference. He didn't expect to be flung into the deepest depths of Peter's domain. He had hoped that he would be able to talk to Peter about it. That they could move past it. Elias and Peter were friends after all, despite multiple backstabs on both sides.  
  
It was too late for that now.  
  
He hadn't been completely alone in here, not really, Peter’s soft whispers of safety and how they would never need to be apart again drifting through the fog. Words of love and betrayal and hurt that dug into Martin’s heart and ripped it apart.  
  
He had heard Peter's scream and had stood from his seat on the beach and stumbled over, panic and fear overwhelming the deep lethargy he had been drowned in.  
Peter's body was cold and stiff and Martin felt that nugget of ice in his heart and stomach grow and grow to fill his body and leave him shaking. He knelt in the fine sand and brushed his fingers across Peter's cheek.

Ice cold.  
It was funny really.

Without the power of the lonely inside him, Peter actually felt warmer dead than he did alive. Martin felt numb, isolated from his own feelings as he looked down at him. One man he loved, killed by the other.  
If he based his expectations on the poetry he loved so much, it was almost romantic.

He pressed a kiss to Peter's forehead and cheek before closing his eyes. He pulled himself up from his kneeling position, looking down at Peter’s still corpse. He knew as soon as he was no longer looking at the other man, that he would disappear into the Forsaken forever, no body left behind to mourn. The Lukas’ would be annoyed for certain, well the ones who wouldn’t celebrate Peter’s passing.   
  
Martin scowled for a moment at the thought of Peter’s family.   
  
He sighed, voice beginning to echo as the Lonely drew him in further with Peter’s death.  
  
" I loved you once. I suspect I always will, for as long as I last in here. I'll miss you, I bet you would have loved that. Goodbye Peter."  
And with another deep sigh he turned around and trudged back to his seat at the shoreline.


End file.
